


Call Me

by Tortellini



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Creepy, Creepy Fluff, F/M, First Meetings, Fluff, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Male-Female Friendship, Meet the Family, Meeting the Parents, Romantic Friendship, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 07:44:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13585464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Veronica meets someone JD knows.Oneshot/drabble





	Call Me

Why Veronica was doing this, she wasn't too sure. But she was meeting JD's dad. She trusted JD, of course (though hey she might end up regretting that a little bit later, who knows?). This should just be interesting. 

JD held the door for her. She could see a man in her line of vision. 

"Dad, this is Veronica," JD said from behind her. 

Veronica gave a small smile and stuck her hand out to the other man. "Pleasure to meet you, Mr. Dean."

The man took her hand and smiled too, though certainly not in the same way. 

"Please, call me "Daddy"."

She pulled her hand away then. 

"...no."

I think the fuck not was more like it.


End file.
